23 Września 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 16 (seria II, odc.3) - Feralne zdjęcie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 BBC w Jedynce - Dzika Arabia cz. 2 (Wild Arabia) - txt. str. 777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /15/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Przepis dnia - /10/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Pingwiny na Antarkrydzie (Penguins, the Antatrctic Wildlife) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2011); STEREO, 16:9 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2691; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5856 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5856); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /10/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z łąki i z warzywnika; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Bonanza - odc. 138, Miasto widmo (Bonanza, ep. 138, Twilight Town); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2692; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2468 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /16/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /11/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kroniki Maratonów Świata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Wielki Test o Polskim Filmie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:05 Homeland I - odc. 3 (Homeland, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Wybrały życie bez piersi (Pieces of me. Prevention, cure or madness?) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2013); reż.:Michael Neil Smith, Komberly Lipschus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Glina - odc. 7/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Świat się kręci - /16/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Bonanza - odc. 138, Miasto widmo (Bonanza, ep. 138, Twilight Town); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Wybrały życie bez piersi (Pieces of me. Prevention, cure or madness?) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2013); reż.:Michael Neil Smith, Komberly Lipschus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Notacje - Włodzimierz Kowalski. Aktorstwo to wybór losu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 2/91 Niezwykła twarz; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 342; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 970 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 139 - Rozterki burmistrza; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Mołdawia - Mołdawia winem płynąca (16); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 10 "Inna"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Świat się kręci - Nachylenie osi ziemskiej - odc. 3/3 (Orbit: World' s extraordinary journey. Tilt - ep. 3/3) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Stephen Marsh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 60 "Gwiazda rocka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:08 Boscy w sieci - odc. 3 "Dzień recyclingu"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 109 "Pierwsze mieszkanie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 110 "Przeprowadzka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 11 "Rywalki"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/76; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 970 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 971 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1002; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 737; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Paradoks - odc. 13/13 Paradoks - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Wojna w Iraku, co poszło źle - Zmiana reżimu - odc. 1/3 (The Iraq War. Regime Change - ep. 1/3) 59' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Norma Percy, Brian Lapping, Paul Mitchell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Instynkt - odc. 3/13 "Złamane serce" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 1/25 (Republic of Doyle s. 1 ep. 101); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Mike Clattenburg; wyk.:Allan Hawco, Sean McGinley, Peter MacNeill, Lynda Boyd, Krystin Pellerin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 2/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 102); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Trzeci oficer - odc. 6/13 - Księżniczka; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Wrocław 06:32 Młodzież kontra 07:30 Poranek TVP Regiony 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Twój Album - 08:36 Pogonka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny 09:01 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 148 (odc. 148); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Etniczne klimaty - Polacy, Berlińczycy?; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:46 Kościół z bliska 10:22 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Klub Srebrnego Włosa; magazyn 11:49 Antenowe remanenty. KONCERTY W TVP WARSZAWA - PRZYJECHAŁAM POWTÓRZYĆ JESIEŃ... SŁAWA PRZYBYLSKA W TEATRZE SYRENA cz. I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Oj nie ma jak Lwów - Kilara podróż sentymentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 14:00 Twój Album - 14:08 Pogonka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny 14:28 Everyday English; cykl edukacyjny 14:44 Ahora espanol; cykl edukacyjny 15:32 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn 17:32 Praca, Biznes, Innowacje 17:47 Zdrowiej 18:02 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:48 Sport 18:52 Pogoda 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Kultowe rozmowy 20:02 Fakty Flesz 20:07 Rozmowa Faktów 20:20 Praca, Biznes, Innowacje 20:33 Zrób to ze smakiem 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:02 Pogoda - 23.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:42 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:56 Pogoda - 23.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:19 Sport 22:23 Pogoda 22:36 Jesienne opowieści; film przyrodniczy; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Everyday English; cykl edukacyjny 23:53 Ahora espanol; cykl edukacyjny 00:12 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 09.00 Czyja wina? (15) - serial paradokumentalny 10.00 Trudne sprawy (141) - serial paradokumentalny 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (315) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (39) - serial paradokumentalny 13.00 Czyja wina? (16) - serial paradokumentalny 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1741) - serial 14.50 Trudne sprawy (347) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (570) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (453) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1742) - serial 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (314) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Avatar - film SF, USA/Wielka Brytania 2009 23.20 Kolor zbrodni - thriller, USA 2006 01.35 Breaking Bad 2 (20) - serial obyczajowy 02.35 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 03.35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Wawa non stop (15) - serial 12.15 Ukryta prawda (217) - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 Szpital (91) - serial paradokumentalny 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (606) - serial fab.-dok. 15.00 Ukryta prawda (218) - serial paradokumentalny 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (92) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Wawa non stop (16) - serial 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1792) - serial 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1063) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (4) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (4) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Wybrani (16) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Dowody zbrodni 7 (19) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (1053) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 12. Przystanek Woodstock 2006 - Farben Lehre; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 35 Jak przygotować się na wyprawę do lasu?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 1 - Orły i wilki (Janka 1 Orły i wilki); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); reż.:Janusz Łęski; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Zofia Merle, Joanna Żółkowska, Tadeusz Horvath, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Grzegorz Wons; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - Holandia - Karavek (322); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 912 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 74* - Sztuka translacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kulturalni PL - (159); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Czy można zapomnieć, czy można wybaczyć... 21'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 779* - Męska rozmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:21 Polonia w Komie - Holandia - Karavek (322); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Tacy sami - odc. 4 pt. Nie święci; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Piękniejsza Polska - /12/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 912 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Polscy odkrywcy; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 35/39 - Towarzystwo na zimę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Głęboka woda - odc. 13/13* "Coraz jaśniej" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Arek - Patagonia (323); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Opole 2004 na bis - VARIUS MANX; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Janka - odc. 1 - Orły i wilki (Janka 1 Orły i wilki); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); reż.:Janusz Łęski; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Zofia Merle, Joanna Żółkowska, Tadeusz Horvath, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Grzegorz Wons; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 35/39 - Towarzystwo na zimę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 13/13* "Coraz jaśniej"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Arek - Patagonia (323); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 912; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Opole 2004 na bis - VARIUS MANX; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Łużyce 6.30 Magazyn (napisy dla niesłyszących) 7.05 Echa przeszłości (powtórka) 7.35 Pojechany weekend (premiera) 8.00 Pasmo TVN 16.55 Wsi spokojna, wsi wesoła (premiera) 17.25 Magazyn (napisy dla niesłyszących) 17.45 De lux (premiera) 18.00 Pasmo TVN 19.30 Magazyn (napisy dla niesłyszących) 19.50 Czas na reportaż/bez kom. (premiera) 20.05 Pasmo TVN